


Pre-Game

by TDK



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDK/pseuds/TDK
Summary: The Quarter Quell is just around the corner. Naturally, the Victors discard the thought of their impending deaths (for a moment) and play a game of 'who can irk Katniss Everdeen the best'?





	Pre-Game

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly canon-compliant, set around the time of the parade where a handful of victors try to put off/intimidate Katniss.  
> Some Finn/Jo love because those two are my babies.
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://incorrecthgquotes.tumblr.com/post/77150690914/johanna-mason-remember-that-time-you-dared-me-to)  
> Also by [this](https://electrumqueen.dreamwidth.org/235739.html)  
> 

~

Presently,

“A bag of coins for whoever riles up Everdeen the most.”

Chaff’s deep but soothing voice grows louder, matching his heavy steps, and a small bag of coins drops on the glass table in front of Johanna. His entrance is met with a mix of groans and amused laughter, Finnick already rubbing his hands conspiratorially at the offer, while Enobaria rolls her eyes with a murmur of “I’m going to bed.”

Besides drinking (mostly with Haymitch), Chaff also has an affinity for betting and gambling; he would almost always go all-in when the Victors had poker night at Haymitch’s place.

“I’m in,” Finnick pipes up, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

“We’re all gonna die in the next few days and you guys are making bets?” Johanna asks incredulously, though a smile teases at the corner of her lips. Finnick shoots her a look, something like _don’t spoil the fun_ , and she sticks her tongue out at him.

The chatter dies down a little, somewhat sobered by Johanna’s remark, but Blight _helpfully_ corrects her: "It's not all of us, just everyone except one."

"Thanks, Blight. Really puts things into perspective."

Finnick doesn't pay attention to all that talk about death and makes a counter-offer: “How about something better than money?”

“Like what?” Blight asks. If they’re going to murder and be murdered, he might as well look forward to the prospect of a more interesting prize than coins or, say, another round of drinks.

Cashmere and Gloss are nursing a couple of drinks of their own, while the pair from 6 is hitting it up to oblivion again. Beetee and Wiress amusedly watch the betting pool unfold, while Johanna and Finnick have already shared about twenty drinks between the two of them. With Chaff’s new game, it looks like the Quell is turning out to be ‘exciting’ indeed.

“The pleasure of my company,” Finnick answers, cheeky, and Johanna shoves him with a groan while Chaff erupts in laughter. Cashmere throws a pillow at him from across the room, and Finnick (unsuccessfully) tries to look apologetic.

“Okay, how about something we can use in the Games?” Gloss offers, and Seeder and Finnick murmur their assent as Johanna dismisses the thought with a mocking laugh.

“Yeah, sounds like a good bet,” Chaff agrees.

“We can’t really control anything in the Games, in case anyone forgot.” _Bunch of idiots_ , Johanna thinks, head shaking.

Finnick claps suddenly. “Okay, how about…a backpack of supplies for the winner’s taking. No getting killed for it at the Cornucopia.”

Johanna turns to him, eyebrow perfectly arched, says, “I’m in,” without hesitation. Blight raises an eyebrow at her too and she shrugs. The least they can do is control something amongst themselves, right?

Finnick turns to her and smiles. “See, I knew you’d see the fun in this.”

Chaff nods enthusiastically, but Cashmere and Gloss wrinkle their noses at the idea of giving up a bag of supplies, free of charge. One bag can either mean life or death in the arena.

Gloss finishes up his drink and stands. “No way. That’s way too important.”

Cashmere follows suit. “I’m out. Besides, you guys can still bet on it and anyone who’s not in the betting pool can still kill the winner.”

Wiress cackles loudly and they all turn to look at her. Even the morphling stops from his ‘self-medication’. Beetee adjusts his spectacles on his nose and clarifies, a sheepish smile in place. “Cashmere make sense. It’s the likely scenario.”

Finnick shrugs, tossing a coin onto the table, the bouncing metal making tinkling noises as it hits the glass. “It’s still two less people trying to kill you for it. I’m still game.”

“Me too,” Johanna says while Blight shakes his head.

“Alright, I guess that makes the three of us.” Chaff finishes with a clap and bids them goodnight.

 

Later,

Chaff enters the lounge with a booming laugh, his voice echoing loudly across the room. Seeder follows, barely concealing her own chuckles.

Cashmere and Gloss exchange confused looks, while Finnick questions Seeder. Finnick tried to intimidate the Girl on Fire, to no avail. Not even his bare chest in such close proximity and his talk of secrets was enough to unnerve her the way he wanted to. Maybe Chaff was more successful?

“You’ll see,” Seeder not-really explains in between giggles.

And see he did. Seconds later, a click-clacking sound rebounds in the room. Finnick turns around in his seat to see Johanna strutting into the lounge, triumphant smile in place, and…stark-naked. Gloss chokes on his drink and Enobaria covers her face in embarrassment.

“I win!” Johanna announces, plopping on the space next to Finnick with a wink. Chaff hasn’t stopped his laughing fit just yet; Beetee and even Brutus seem to have joined in.

“You never fail to surprise me, Jo,” Finnick deadpans, unbuttoning his tunic and handing it to her (thank God he was able to get his hands on some pants too; no more 'strategic netting' for him).

“I’m full of surprises,” Johanna agrees, grabbing the bag of coins they left on the table last night.

“Hey, money’s not part of the deal,” Chaff claims, having recovered from his laughing episode, his hand wiping away tears.

“Whatever,” Johanna dismisses, wrapping the tunic more closely around her. “I’m buying everyone drinks.” Cheers and clapping erupt from the other Victors.

“Might as well enjoy ourselves before murdering one another,” Johanna huffs under her voice, so softly that only Finnick can hear. He ruffles her hair before she makes for the door.

 

Much later,

“What do I have to do to make you strip for _me_ ,  Jo?” Finnick teases, sipping something pink and bubbly.

Johanna rolls her eyes and keeps them glued to the screen. “Shut up, Finnick, you’re drunk.”

“I have to say, your strategy was pretty good,” he admits, nuzzling closer to her on the bed, head resting on her shoulder as she leans on the headboard. “You think the Girl on Fire likes girls more than boys?”

Johanna shrugs, flipping channels.

Finnick chuckles and looks up at her innocently. “How about you Jo, what gets you all riled up?”

Despite herself, Johanna smiles. Finnick can be such an idiot sometimes. “I don’t know, genius. In case you haven’t noticed we just had sex.”

Finnick reaches over her and deposits his now-empty glass onto the nightstand. “Yeah, alcohol just makes me forget sometimes. I should remind you.” He kisses her shoulder and proceeds to plant more kisses up her neck.

And again, despite herself, Johanna laughs. “Finn!”

“If this was a bet, you’re clearly losing,” he murmurs as he sucks on a spot behind her ear, his hand snaking its way down her bare stomach. Johanna gives up and kisses him, and a smile creeps up his lips.

“I’m the real winner,” Finnick confirms.

 

Much, much later,

“I’m still getting that pack in the Cornucopia.”

“Of course you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah it's been so long since I've posted anything! I've also just rekindled my love for this series sooo please forgive any major oversights. Comments are well appreciated!


End file.
